The Blurred Line
by Itazura-Panda
Summary: It's Cultural Festival time, but one girl is sick and Tsuna has to take her place as a girl! But which is Gokudera falling for - Tsunayoshi or Tsukiko? 5927  contains strong language, sexual reading and cross-dressing
1. Chapter 1

The Cultural festival is a big time for the students of Namimori. Everyone is working hard to make it as good and as fun as possible. There were many different activities going on, some classes doing a maid or cosplay café, others putting on shows and haunted houses, but Tsuna's class wanted to be different. To do something unique and original.

And so they were doing a photoshoot.

The nominated students would pose with someone and have their picture taken. The customer therefore getting to keep it. There was a lot of preparation that needed doing, costumes, cameras, lights. Everyone was happily working and it was all planned out. But the real story begins when it was the second to last day before the big festival.

'WHAT? Yuki-chan is sick?'  
>'Very. I heard her parents even brought in a doctor to look at her. She can barely move.'<br>'What do we do about the photo's? We'll need someone to replace her.'  
>'But nobody can fit into her costumes! She's smaller than most of us.'<br>'Plus, all of us have jobs to do! There aren't any girls left! It's not like a boy can cover for her!'

It was at that point Kyoko, a popular and very pretty girl looked at one particular boy, struggling to put up some decorations by himself. The boy had spikey, bed-head brunette hair and large innocent brown eyes, his name: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'K-kyoko, you can't be serious?'  
>'Well, I mean he's really small! He'd probably fit in her costumes!'<p>

The group of girls watched Tsuna as he happily continued decorating the classroom, unaware of an evil scheme about to unfold.

'Tenth! Let me help you! I'll be back to do the tall bits in a second after I drop these off to the teachers lounge!'  
>'Ah, thank you. Gokudera-kun.'<p>

That sweet smile of his almost brought Gokudera to tears, knowing he would be of some help to his beloved boss, he ran to the teachers lounge and slammed the massive pile of papers on the womans desk, causing her to stutter and her glasses to fall slightly askew. He then rushed out as quickly and loudly as he came in, leaving all the teachers in a state of bewilderment. Humming to himself, Gokudera was caught off guard, and dragged into an empty classroom almost opposite his own.

'Wh-what is this? Are you after the tenth? I'll never le- … Kyoko?'  
>'Hi Gokudera-san!'<p>

A very confused Gokudera looked around to see lots of patterns, frills, accessories and _girls._ All the girls from his class in fact, staring at him. Gulping, Gokudera looked back to Kyoko who was smiling happily.

'We have a massive problem Gokudera-san! Yuki-chan is sick and we need a replacement, we were kind of hoping that yo-'  
>'I'm not wearing a dress.'<br>'Wh-what? Oh, no! Not you… we actually wanted Tsuna-kun. And were hopi-'  
>'The tenth will not do something so, so… demeaning and, and degrading…'<p>

An almost evil smirk appeared on the red-haired girls face, she giggled and leaned towards the bombers face.

'Tsuna-kun would look good in a dress, don't you think? We'll let you have a picture for free…'  
>'A.. d-dress? The tenth?'<p>

Gokudera felt his face heat up as rude and very _inappropriate_ images of his loved boss in all sorts of dresses, skirts and ribbons. It's not like he was fantasizing or anything, no- of course not!

…

'Tenth would look good in a kimono…'  
>'Well, Gokudera-san – if you manage to convince Tsuna-kun to do this, we'll get him to wear a kimono as one of the outfits and you can have a free picture! PLEASE!'<p>

The girl was practically begging, and it _was_ for the good of the school…

'FINE! But I'm not forcing Tenth into it!'  
>'Thank you Gokudera-san!'<p>

As the Italian left, mumbling to himself about betrayal, festivals and kimono's, the girls looked at Kyoko, who was beaming brightly.

'Are you sure that idiot-Tsuna will look good enough to pass as a girl?'  
>'Trust me.'<p>

The sun reached its highest point in the sky, and everyone had decided to go to lunch, leaving the classroom empty. Tsuna had suggested eating on the roof – it was a gorgeous day, Gokudera had wished for whatever made the tenth happy and Yamamoto joined them after his baseball practice. The three were happily eating their lunch when Tsuna suddenly picked up some conversation.

'I heard that Yuki-san from our class is sick, do you think they'll get anyone to replace her?'

Gokudera felt his face heat up from those _kimono_ images swimming through his mind.

'A-actually Tenth… there was something Kyoko wanted me to ask you…'  
>'K-kyoko-chan?'<br>'Uhh, well since that Yuki girl is ill, she really, and I mean _really_ wanted you to kind of, uhh… takeherplaceinthephotoshoot?'

Mixing all this words together, Gokudera bowed his head in front of the brunette boy, his face getting redder and redder, Yamamoto laughed out loud and said very clearly to both of them:  
>'Tsuna would look so cute in a girls maid outfit! Maybe we should get you some kitty ears, huh… <em>Tsu-chan~<em>'

Tsuna's own face went bright red and he began spluttering about how he would definitely _not _suit a maids dress! Or kitty ears for that matter! Or any girls clothing!

'No way! Nu-uh, even if they need someone, that just- no! I won't do it! Why would you ask me Gokudera-kun?'  
>'I-I didn't mean to betray you tenth! It's just, that Kyoko-bitch said it was for the good of the school, and… well, I uh…'<br>'Or maybe you could wear a baseball uniform!' Yamamoto suddenly interjected.  
>'Yama-mama-NO!'<p>

Tsuna felt so embarrassed, but he wasn't sure it was because his friends were imagining him in girls clothing or because they seemed to be enjoying it. Either one was bad, and Tsuna felt like crawling into a very dark corner.

'Tsuna-kun!'  
>'K-Kyoko-chan?'<br>'Has Gokudera-san asked you yet?'  
>'Y-yeah, look Kyoko-chan I-'<br>'Please Tsuna-kun?'

The girl pulled such an innocent and pleading face that no man could ever resist, and Tsuna found it very difficult to say anything let alone an answer.

'We really need you to do this Tsuna-kun! You're the only one who could wear Yuki-chan's clothes!'  
>'I-Kyoko-chan, I really can't… I mean I wont look- I'm not a girl!'<br>'That's why we'll dress you up! Just put some make-up on and a wig and you'll be perfect! Please Tsuna-kun, please!'

The girl was begging again. Gokudera would have punched her right there for putting Tenth in such an awkward and unpleasant situation if wasn't for the fact that Tenth held her very dear to him. How dare someone force him to do somethi-

'F-fine…'

Silence.

'S-sorry Tsuna-kun? Did you just say…'  
>'I SAID I'LL DO IT!'<p>

The girl jumped in the air and clapped her hands together, her smile beaming as she thanked him and ran off. Both taller teens looked at their smaller friend, his face hidden behind his fringe.

'WHY DID I JUST AGREE TO THAT?'

Panic started flooding through his system. Tsuna never liked photo's in the first place let alone dressed as a girl! The boy made a whimpering noise and tucked his legs into chest.

'Hey Tsuna! Can I have a picture with you?'  
>'BASEBALL-IDIOT, SHUTUP!'<p>

Gokudera tried hard to fight off the baseball idiots antics but his head was swimming with Tsuna in different outfits, and there wasn't a single one that didn't look good. As the other two left to go back to classroom, the bomber made the 'i-need-a-cigarette' excuse and stayed up on the roof a little while longer – his erection not going away anytime soon.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick thanks to all who have favourite/alerted this story! It really means a lot, I never thought I get so many so quickly! Thank you, thank you!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! 3<strong>

Gokudera walked back in a foul mood. Tenth was his leader! How.. _why_ would he think of him like that? Sliding the door open he failed to locate the familiar brown spiky hair. Eyes narrowed, he set his targets on Yamamoto who was chatting happily with some other guys.

'Oi, baseball-freak – where's the tenth?'  
>'Tsuna? Hmm… I don't know – he was here a second ago'<br>'You idiot we're supposed to be protecting him what i-

Suddenly the door opened and a very excited, very enthusiastic girl came bouncing in.

'Everyone? Can I have your attention please? We have successfully found someone to be Yuki-chan's replacement! The show will go on!'

The guys mad numerous remarks about how she should have large breasts and Gokudera found himself staring, mouth open at the figure that walked in behind Kyoko.

A small girl with long chestnut hair and large honey eyes walked in, the room now silent. She was wearing the Namimori uniform, but it fit her so well, the shirt hugged her small waist and the skirt showed her silky thighs, but in a decent and sensible way. The knee-high black socks finished her look completely and she blushed heavily. _Damn she's cute._ The girl looked frightened as many of the guys started asking questions and trying to get close to her.

'Hey, hey! What class are you from?'  
>'What's your name?'<p>

The class silenced as the awaited for a response. The girl fidgeted, put her hands behind her back, looked at the floor and said meekly:

'My name is Sawahime Tsukiko… It's nice to meet you.'

The boys erupted in what seemed like testosterone-fuelled love and began harassing the girl again. Gokudera was still standing in the same place, still staring his mouth still open and then it hit him, like a giant rock with word 'IDIOT' engraved in it. That was the tenth! But how? How did they make him look so... so _God damn cute._

'Gokudera-san? We were hoping you could act as Sawahime-chan's bodyguard for a little while while she gets used to this class, okay?' Kyoko asked with an almost sinister smile.  
>'W-why me?'<br>'Because you're very strong and we know you won't act like the rest of these guys near her, right?'

Gokudera nodded weakly and walked up to _Tsukiko_ his face burning, placing a hand out he said his name and awaited the response from this very thin and small _girl_, while trying to ignore the perverted images flashing in his mind. The girl took his hand in her own and shook it gently, their eyes met in an awkward and tense atmosphere as Tsuna hoped the bomber wouldn't scream out 'tenth' or anything that could give him away.

Tsuna felt his face heat up further as the boys began scrambling over one another to get close to him, Yamamoto was one of them – clearly not seeing the resemblance or remembering the conversation on the roof.

_This is so humiliating._

Gokudera began shouting at the boys, telling them to leave the poor girl alone. Trying his best not to give anything away, and always calling his beloved boss Sawahime was beginning to drive him nuts. He turned to look into those large innocent eyes again and completely lost what he was going to say – 'Sh-shall I show you what we're doing, Te-Sawa-wahime… sama'  
>'-S-sama? Gokudera-san there's no need to be so formal with me'<p>

The girl tilted her head and giggled and Gokudera felt like someone had given him an electric shock, his heart speeding up he was sure everyone could hear it pounding. _Tenth is good at this._

'R-right, umm… Sawahime-san? Or, Sawahime-chan?'  
>'Okay, Gokudera-san! Please be my helper today!'<p>

The whole class stood in awe, both at the insane cuteness of this mysterious girl and by the fact she had made the loud and violent Italian stutter. Most of the boys became jealous of Gokudera's new role, asking him questions about her and if he would be willing to trade jobs. Tsuna joined the girls again, acting very well among the rest of the class. _Too well._ Kyoko dragged Tsuna by the wrist into the opposite room, explaining all the outfits and rules of the photo shoot.

Silence hung overhead as most of the girls left, well – all the ones who knew about _Tsukiko. _Gokudera was pretty sure his face would stay permanently red and the burning sensation would never leave his cheeks. His mind recalling the skirt, his eyes, his smooth legs and that oh-so-sweet smile made his chest tighten – _Why did Tenth look so good? _

'Hey, Gokudera! Have you found Tsuna yet? I'm sure him and Sawahime-chan would get along!'

_Idiot._

'T-tenth has gone home. Reborn is putting him through special training!'  
>'Oh I see! That baby must like Tsuna!'<br>'Whatever…'

The bomber continued to paint one of the backdrops, his mind a slushy mix of Tsuna in _revealing_ clothes and that sweet smile he gave. His head seemed to ignore all other surrounding events and conversations as he continued to _guard_ the new girl – who was still being asked multiple questions every time she walked in the door.

Home time proved even more difficult.

Gokudera leant against the wall of Namimori School's entrance, cigarette in his mouth, ignoring the scared girls that ran past him or the random and untrue rumours boys who were to scared to face him made up. His head still swimming with _Tsukiko._ And nothing else. His eyes widened a little as Sawahime walked towards him, her skirt swaying in wind a little and her hair swishing behind her. The cigarette dropped from his mouth and his thoughts became mush.

_Why does my chest hurt?_

'W-will you walk me home, Gokudera-kun?'  
>'Hm.'<p>

The two walked in silence, glancing over, Gokudera couldn't see Tsuna's face and instantly became worried. Did it bother Tsuna more than he was letting on? The storm guardian looked at the dark clouds hovering above and knew it would rain soon if they didn't speed up, he looked at Tsuna again face still hidden, and sighed.

'G-Gokudera-kun?'  
>'Y-yes! What is it Tenth?'<p>

Tsuna stopped walking and looked around briefly, his small hands began playing with the hem of his skirt and he shuffled his shoes uncomfortably.

'Do I… Do you think…Umm, Shall we go for a walk?'

Those large innocent eyes looked into emerald green ones and Gokudera didn't know if his mind and mouth were working properly – but soon they were heading towards the park. The clouds began casting heavy shadows over the ground and small droplets of rain started to fall, ever so lightly at first…

'Whaa! It's raining so heavily!'  
>'Quick, Tenth we can stay in here for a little while!'<p>

The two scrambled into a small cylinder in the park to keep them dry for a while, completely forgetting about his outfit Tsuna panted heavily and tried to remove the shirt from his skin showing the Italian a rather large portion of his upper thigh. Gokudera couldn't help but stare, the rain made the shirt stick to Tsuna's small frame, it made his skin glisten and his hair wrapped around his face and over his shoulders. He was beautiful. Those emerald eyes couldn't stop scanning smooth legs up and down, up and down, up and up… and up.

'T-t-t-t-tenth? You're wearing… I mean you're not wearing… Uhh! Are those… _Girls?'_

Tsuna made a rather high pitched noise before shutting his legs and pulling his skirt as low as possible. He made some ramblings about how Gokudera shouldn't have looked, should be looking and should forget everything. But the bombers mind was mush, the blood from his face had drained to a _different location._

_Worst possible time. Shit._

Tsuna covered his face with his hands and wailed about how embarrassing the whole day had been – and now his friend had seen him in female underwear! Gokudera felt his chest tighten as his beloved boss' eyes began to tear up, small whimpering noises emitting from him. Suddenly, Tsuna turned to face the Italian, moving so he was on all fours and his face was just inches from his own.

'Gokudera-kun! D-Do I look good in girls clothing?'

Honestly, the bomber thought his brain had exploded, or maybe the rain was playing tricks on him – perhaps…

'Gokudera-kun? Do _you_ think I look good?'

Yep, brain has definitely exploded.

Tsuna sat back so he was kneeling and sighed, unaware the green eyes were scanning his body once again. Gokudera thought _somewhere else_ might explode soon is Tsuna didn't stop playing with his hair.

'H-honestly, Tenth? I-I think you look very, very… n-nice and, well – cute.'

Tsuna blushed and muttered a quiet thank you. The two once again waited in silence as the rain poured down around them. It wasn't an awkward silence, or maybe it was… Gokudera was too busy trying to sort out and organise the giant mess inside his head. He liked Tsuna, he really, _really _did. He would die for him, throw away everything just to make sure he was safe, he was his right-hand-man after all. Well, even if he wasn't in the mafia – _I would most definitely protect Tenth!_ But did this mean more? The ache in his chest told him to throw away all doubts and just hold the boy close, to cherish every moment with him. Gokudera's mind began to wander into a dangerous zone, a zone that made his chest hurt and his heart pound through his ribcage, a zone that flickered through images of Tsuna in _provocative_ positions and it wasn't long before more sexual things flashed before his eyes.

'Are you okay? Gokudera-kun?

_Snap._

'Aah! Yes! Sorry Tenth, I zoned out for a second!'  
>'Oh, well at lea- ah-'<p>

The boy sneezed.

And again.

And again.

Fear began to make Gokudera's blood run cold. _Tenth is going to get sick._ Without properly thinking, the Italian grabbed the small wrist and pulled him out of the park.

'Gokudera-kun? It's still raining! Where are we-'  
><em>Achoo!<em>

The bomber knew those smaller legs were desperately trying to keep up and not fall over, but he had to get Tsuna somewhere warm, he needed new clothes and a bath! He could never forgive himself if the poor boy got sick. They approached the Sawada residence faster than expected and Gokudera practically threw Tsuna toward the door, shouting incoherent words about opening the door. The brunette turned around slowly, a slightly scared look on his face – and began to unlock the door.

They both stepped inside, completely soaked to the bone and dripping water everywhere. Tsuna was panting heavily, and sneezed again, wiping his forehead he bent over to take off his shoes but almost fell over.

'Woah! Tenth are you okay? I knew you'd get sick!'  
>'I'm fine Gokudera-kun! Come on, I'm sure I've got something that will fit you too.'<p>

Happiness swelling up in his chest, Gokudera proceeded to take off his own shoes, socks and rolled up the bottom of his trousers. He heard Tsuna call out for his mother, the children and Reborn but there was no answer.

'I guess we've got the house to ourselves Gokudera-kun, here, you can have a bath first'

Alone.

_They were together. ALONE._

As Gokudera followed Tsuna upstairs, careful not to look under the skirt dancing above him, he was once again fighting a losing battle against both his perverted mind, and far too sensitive cock.

_Fuck!_


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I never thought it would be this popular! It really means a lot and I'm so happy people are enjoying it.**

**I apologize if my releases are quite slow and far apart, I procrastinate and am so, so lazy!  
><strong>insert nervous laugh here  
><strong>Still, enjoy this chapter! The longest one yet I think (:<strong>

Gokudera had tried to get Tsuna in the bath first, he begged and pleaded and even said _please_, but Tsuna was having none of it. He had _ordered_ Gokudera to get in first – how could he refuse? He sank in the water a little further, the heat sinking into his skin and warming his insides, his chest feeling light and fuzzy, the way Tsuna made him feel.

Tsuna always had this effect on people. He was just too nice, too forgiving. Gokudera loved that part of him, well – he loved all of him. The way he'd smile, his eyes when he was serious, even the way he spoke. Tsuna was _perfection._ Honestly, Gokudera often thought Tsuna was too good to be true, and it saddened him to know there were people out there who wanted him dead – if they just _knew _him, everyone close to Tsuna knows how lovely he is, how kind and sensitive he is. It made Gokudera's chest tighten, thinking about the Mafia, and how the sweetness of Tsuna's smile might one day be tainted, but he knew Tsuna would be the strongest and best Vongola boss ever.

Gokudera sank in the water even further, he really enjoyed being with Tsuna, he was most definitely his most precious person. Tsuna was the best of everything and Gokudera could only see positives – it made him so angry when his precious boss was tortured by other classmates. Classmates that were undeniably saved by the boy, and yet Tsuna never says anything back.

Nobody can give so much and never get anything in return.

'Gokudera-kun? Are you almost done?'  
>'Aah! Sorry Tenth! I'll be out soon!'<br>'It's okay, there's no rush – I've left some of my dad's old clothes on the side for you.'  
>'T-thank you Tenth!'<p>

His chest hurt.

Getting out, Gokudera dried himself and looked at the neatly folded clothes. A simple hoodie and some jeans. They were a little too big, but it was okay – besides, how could he refuse such hospitality by-

'T-tenth? Hey, tenth are you okay?'

Tsuna was on the floor. His breathing was heavy.

_Oh dear God NO._

'Ah, I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. I just got so cold – I must have fallen over…'  
>'Please, Tenth. Let me help you into bed- well, have a bath first! I'll help in any way I can!'<br>'Th-thank you, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure I'll be fine by myself.'

The Italian held the brunette close and had a firm but not tight grip in case he was going to fall again. He helped Tsuna into the bathroom, all the time being very, very wary of the fact Tsuna was finding it hard to breathe and his skin was ever so cold. _And he was still wearing the short, wet skirt that shows his le- I mean he's wearing wet clothes!_

'I-I'm so sorry Gokudera-kun!'  
>'Nonsense Tenth! I'm here to help you, no matter what!'<p>

The boy smiled ever so softly.  
>Gokudera felt his chest flutter.<p>

'C-could you help me… in the bath?'  
>'Of course!'<p>

He had said it without thinking. He had said it without realising! Not realising he would be helping Tsuna out of the wet girl's clothes, not realising he would be touching his skin. _His silky skin. _Gokudera gulped. This is his duty as right-hand man! His hands shook as he unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt, the boy swaying and still breathing heavily. He pulled the sides apart revealing a smooth and damp chest.

It was rising and falling heavily, but the way it glistened in the light made it seem unreal – _He really is beautiful._ Knowing he had paused for too long, he pulled the shirt over Tsuna's shoulder and dropped it on the floor with a wet slap.

Now his hands were _really_ shaking. He was staring at a beautiful figure, the hair sticking to his face and back, his small frame was shaking slightly and his skin was so smooth. The boy was just stood there in front of him – wearing nothing but a skirt, knee-socks and _girls underwear. _Shivering, Tsuna decided Gokudera was taking too long and began to pull the skirt down himself, the bomber just stood there, witnessing what was most likely going to be the death of him. Once the skirt got past his hips, it dropped to the floor around his feet causing Gokudera to almost moan aloud.

God they were so close, he could almost see the breath in front of him as his head became slightly dizzy and his hands were sweating so much he would probably need another bath. But nothing in the world had prepared him for a situation like this – and Gokudera just didn't know what to do.

It suddenly became very hot. And the fact he wasn't wearing underwear became apparent as his pulsing member pressed against the strangely tight jeans. This was really bad. If he didn't do something soon – he might just pass out.

'T-tenth! I'll close my eyes okay?'

Said boy looked into his eyes, and nodded. Gokudera shut his eyes so tight that his face became scrunched up, he tried to focus on something else – not the sound of heavy breathing and removing of clothes.

Gokudera cursed his teenage mind. Tsuna was wearing pants and socks. _How erotic_.

'Umm – Gokudera-kun? I think I'm feeling better… y-you can leave now.'

Said teen just nodded vigorously and left without saying a word. He stood outside the door for a while, listening as the water splashed around, then decided he needed to do something to relieve himself from his _aching_ member. It's not like he could just… do it here. Now. But god how he needed it, how his body ached for a form of pleasure after seeing Tsuna like that. Just thinking about the boy in bath, naked, made his insides churn and his hands unconsciously reach for his zipper.

_No, NO. This is not right!_

Gokudera had never pleasured himself over Tsuna before, but right now – the boy was the only thing on his mind: his large honey eyes, his soft locks of brown hair, his small frame with irresistible hips and those _so very sexy_ legs. The Italian heard himself breathe heavily and came to his senses, his hand moving by itself. His mind said stop, he told himself to stop but his hand kept going – kept pumping up and down, kept throwing wanes of insane pleasure towards his brain. Slumping to the floor, Gokudera allowed himself to continue, he let his hand go faster as his mind swirled with thoughts of the brunette, his imagined them together, kissing, touching, _fucking_.

Emerald eyes snapped open as he neared his climax, he couldn't just come! He forcefully ripped his hand from his now dripping cock and desperately searched for tissues, which he found in Tsuna's room – just in time. He touched himself a little more, just a few more-

'Hmmnn!'

He never usually made noises when he masturbated, but it seemed like Tsuna was just too much for him to handle. Binning the used tissues he zipped himself back up and sat on the boys bed, sighing aloud. He had just had a wank – in Tsuna's house – about Tsuna.

_What's wrong with me?_

'Gokudera-kun?'  
>'Aah! T-tenth? Are you done already?'<br>'Yes. It got a little hot after a while. Are you okay?'  
>'F-fine! Are you sure you're okay tenth? Please tell me if you're still feeling weak!'<br>'No, no – I'm fine now. Thank you Gokudera-kun, you saved me!'

Pride began to swell in his chest. Pushing aside the moment of fear.

The two were silent again, the only noise came from the soft pitter patter of rain on the window. Gokudera cursed his mind once again as he questioned why Tsuna was wearing jeans and a hoodie and not something like before. A soft buzzing was heard, and they both looked at each other. It carried on, like a vibration. Pulsing and stopping, it continued for a while and neither one could figure out what it was or where it was coming from. Then it stopped.

'Huh, I wonder what that wa-'  
>RING RING – the house phone goes.<p>

Gokudera thought it was cute, the way Tsuna jumped so dramatically and left the room in a hurry. He smiled to himself at first, but then his face dropped. _Why does my chest hurt so much? _He heard Tsuna's voice complaining about some homework and how Reborn should be there to help him, then about his trip home – getting stuck in the rain and running home. He even told whoever was on the other end he had a bath and that Gokudera was round. He heard Tsuna suddenly ramble on about something, he was having an argument? _Click._

Soft footsteps padded up the stairs, and Tsuna returned, he sighed heavily and plopped onto the bed next to Gokudera making the bed squeak slightly and for the other to bounce on the mattress. Tsuna sounded exhausted – apparently being a girl isn't easy.

'Well Gokudera-kun, apparently Mum and the kids – this is including reborn and Bianchi-san – aren't coming home tonight. Dad apparently turned up to surprise Mum with flowers and a romantic date, which left Reborn and Bianchi0san with the kids. You can stay the night if you like?'  
>'W-well I can't really accept anything more from you Tenth! You've already done enough – I'll go home!'<br>'Oh, okay then. I'll lend you an umbrella!'  
>'Tenth is too kind!'<p>

They both got the wet clothes together and placed them in a separate for Gokudera to take home – Tsuna had tried to insist on washing them here and returning them later, but the Italian wasn't listening and just grabbed his things in a rush.

There was no way in Hell he could risk staying the night after _that_. They both went downstairs and Gokudera squelched into his soggy trainers, not enjoying the way they froze his feet and made a rather disgusting squishy noise whenever he stepped on just the right spot. He said goodbye to the brunette, and walked home when suddenly – his mind allowed Tsuna's face and sweet smile to come swarming back.

It's not like Tsuna was suddenly appearing everywhere but just recently the boy had become more than his boss – more than a friend. But it's not like anything would ever happen, for one they were both male and second, well…

Gokudera seemed to struggle thinking about another reason he shouldn't just claim Tsuna as his own and ravage him on the spot. He felt the rain soak into the bottom of the jeans and began to run, the rain was getting lighter. The entire way home Gokudera thought of nothing but Tsuna. The boy was driving him insane and everything made his heart beat faster. _God my chest._

Shutting the door behind him he stripped off, put the borrowed clothes in the washer and slumped heavily into bed – his skin smelling of that oh-so familiar strawberry scent.

_It really hurts._


	4. Chapter 4

**More alerts and favourites? You guys spoil me! **

**So I have a request!  
><strong>_I was hoping that you could review this chapter and tell me what story you would like me to start after this one! (Don't worry, there's more to come on this one!)  
>But whether you wanted a different pairing or a different genre, I'm happy to try and read through your suggestions. I'm going through slight writersartists block and just think of anything – let alone write it down. HELP IS APPRECIATED! AND I LOVE YOU FOR BEING SO NICE TO ME!  
>I feel famous. X<em>

**So enjoy! (Thanks again!)**

**_ ooo _**

Gokudera woke with a headache and a throbbing pulse in his lower regions. He sat up groggily and decided he should hurry and meet Tsuna for school. His mind hadn't fully awakened yet, but somehow he was in the shower rinsing the sweat off his skin, looking disgusted at the way his cock stayed hard.

_Fucks sake!_

It would be quicker to relieve himself than try and wait for it to go. So he did – and tried so very hard not to think of Tsuna. Oh how he tried. But women with large breasts were nothing compared to him. They didn't make cute faces or have slim, toned bodies – they weren't as soft or as smooth, and none of them managed to make him warm inside. It wasn't the same imagining holding long strands of blonde hair compared to the short strawberry-smelling locks of brown that were just so easy to grip as his lips went redder and his tongue played tricks, it was so much better with Tsuna down there sucking-

'Hayato? We're back!'

_Shit.  
><em>  
>'I'm in the shower sis! Just wait for me!'<br>'Okay – I'll make breakfast, be quick Hayato'

The Italian cursed his bad timing and tried to be as quick as possible – forcing himself to ignore the cramping in his wrist and try and get this over with, letting his imagination run wild with images of the small boy in such dirty situations. I mean, how can one boy be so seductive? It was beyond belief. Finishing his shower, he went downstairs to find his sister cooking, a really foul smell in the air and the baby in the corner sipping coffee.

Wait.

'R-REBORN-SAN?'  
>'Ciaossu, Gokudera.'<br>'W-what are you doing here?'  
>'I'm planning Idiot-Tsuna's next training session. I plan on making fend for himself over the next few days – of course you are allowed to help him.'<p>

_I must help Tenth in any way I can!_

'Of course!'  
>'Breakfast Hayato?'<p>

Gokudera felt his brain black out and a nausea building up in his stomach and throat – but he just about managed to escape the house before he collapsed. Why his sister must cook every morning was beyond him, why she even cooked or stayed at his house at all was a mystery in itself! She was going to kill him.

Looking at the time – the silver head noted it was still a little early to pick the other up, then again, he was all alone and would need someone to get his breakfast for him or help him make a lunch! A random list of unusual jobs appeared in Gokudera's head – they didn't need doing (or even make sense) but it gave him a reason to get to the Sawada household early and that meant he got to see more of his beloved Tsuna…

…His beloved BOSS.

Gokudera had just stopped in the street – his mind slightly hazy, he had called Tsuna his beloved. But obviously it was because he was so precious! He had to protect him in every way he could it was for the good of the Mafia, after all - Tsuna was his lover!

…_shit._

His legs automatically sent him to Tsuna's house, his insides began swirling and his chest felt tight. The Italian couldn't work out if was because he was excited or nervous. Why should he be nervous? He had unconsciously pressed the doorbell, and waited outside the door patiently – he had hoped everything would be normal, he would say hello, wait inside and laugh to himself as the smaller teen rushed around getting ready and then they would walk together. But oh no, nothing was that simple anymore.

'Gokudera-kun? You're here early.'

Speechless. He was standing in front of what appeared to be a girl. In Tsuna's house. She was wearing the same uniform and had long brown hair that matched her large innocent eyes – and Gokudera felt himself heat up, this wasn't a girl at all. It was Tsuna. Of course it was! How could he forget such a gorgeous face and slender legs? His face was so red, and his feet were fidgeting – was he still sick from yesterday?

'Y-yes! Tenth I heard you were on your own so I came to help!'  
>'Oh! I see, well thank you Gokudera-kun. Come in.'<p>

He followed that sweet voice and took off his shoes, he couldn't focus on anything as he watched the blue skirt sway from side to side revealing those damn sexy thighs.

_Fuck! Stop it!_

He noticed the boy was making his lunch and couldn't calm his stomach's excitement at the sight of such delicate food! Embarrassed by his bodily reactions – he quietly agreed to let the brunette make some for him too. A small box wrapped in a red cloth was placed in front of him it was made by Tsuna, it was made with love. _Love for a friend, damn it!_ The Italian watched the other sort out the long hair that seemed to be irritating him and decided he would finally do something to help.

'Here, Tenth. Let me help.'  
>'Oh, thank you! It's just caught in the collar – could you get it out without ripping it?'<p>

He smiled and began to thread through the long strands – he had to admit, the wig was good quality, but it just didn't have that softness or silky shine that Tsuna's natural hair had. He wove his fingers into the hair and stroked something much, much softer and warmer. Then suddenly, a cold sensation ran throughout his whole body, just before an unbelievable heat rose from the bottom of his feet, right to the top of his head. He simply stared at his fingers and what they were stroking.

The heat was unbearable, and Gokudera was positive that if he didn't control the bubbling lust building in his groin, he would most definitely explode. Tsuna's neck was so soft. Softer than he had ever imagined – _not that I've ever imagined!_

He tried so hard to revert back to his senses, to just thread through those strands again and not let on he was fighting back an insane urge to savage the boy in front of him. His hands were now shaking and he could practically see his breath in front of him. What was happening to him?

_Why does my chest keep hurting so much?_

'Aah! Gokudera-kun! We'll be late if we don't leave now! I'm sure the hair will sort itself out, thank you!'

The Italian was sure Tsuna avoided his eye contact, but never the less, he went along side him, and headed to school. His head had calmed down slightly and he forced himself to remember that this was a public place – and such inappropriate _bodily functions_ would not be best. Curse the teenage body. He listened to Tsuna's (I mean Tsukiko's) rambling about being home alone, his voice gradually became softer as he practiced talking like a girl. The odd moan and grumble about Reborn, a few comments on the weather – Gokudera was so happy. So happy to have such small conversation with the one person he truly loved.

Loved?

_No, no. I meant it in a friendly way – yeah. _

They reached the school gates and Yamamoto waved at them – he ran up and started explaining he couldn't walk to school because of baseball practice. Gokudera hated it when the baseball-freak interrupted his time alone with Tsuna – why should he have to share? After all – I mean, it's because he's his right-hand man. Of course… that's why. No other reason.

'Hey, Hibari's talking to Tsukiko-chan, reckon he got an eye on her?'  
>'Who? Like that bastard would like a gir-'<p>

_God no._

Gokudera stared wide eyed as Hibari picked a leaf out of Tsuna's wig and talked to him (her) about her uniform and how it was too messy. He felt a rising anger as the two chatted and Tsuna shuffled uncomfortably against the cold glare of the cloud, the bubbling began to spill into his chest and he hated it. He hated how they were talking, he hated that were interacting.

Tsuna laughed. Hibari relaxed his shoulders – more than a sign he was happy.

What happened? What could possibly happen that would make Tsuna laugh at that bastard? Why? Why were they getting along so well? Gokudera hated it. He hated school. He hated Hibari.

_Tenth is mine!_

'S-SAWAHIME-SAN! We'll be late if we don't hurry – ignore this guy!'  
>'Oh, of course! Bye then, Hibari-san!'<p>

The prefect gave the girl a nod and glared daggers at the Italian, his onyx eyes not wavering as Gokudera tried to glare back – the war had started. Gokudera hurried Tsuna even allowing Yamamoto to talk and joke with her, just as long as he kept her away from Hibari. Gokudera felt guilty for a while, after all, being the Vongola don meant being there for everyone. But God why, why was Hibari suddenly taking interest in what they did? Tsukiko was too important, too special for go with a low-life like him. Tsukiko was-

Gokudera looked at Tsuna from across the class room. _How long have I been calling Tenth 'Sawahime'?_

He hated to admit it, but he had called Tsuna a girl and referred to him as 'her' more times than he felt was proper. Which was none. He sighed at look toward the sky, clouds were everywhere after the slight storm last night. _Typical._ He looked at the tripod he was supposed to be setting up and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. More of an aching pain than anything, and part of him was insisting it wasn't even real. But he felt it, and looking at Tsuna made it worse. It felt like someone was squeezing his very heart, holding too tightly.

In an instant the squeezing stopped and was replaced with a cold stab. And the bubbling furnace in the pit of his stomach returned. As did Hibari. The prefect had just walked through the door and demanded to speak to the participants of the photoshoot – which all the models obliged to and followed him outside.

'Whaa, Hibari is scary! I'm glad I'm not a model!'  
>'I hope he doesn't make Sawahime-chan cry!'<br>'I saw them together at the front gate today'  
>'Hibari is so sexy in a way, don't you think?'<br>'Tsukiko-chan is so pretty! I wish she would be my girlfriend.'

Gokudera tried his very, very best not to scream right there and blow the whole classroom to smithereens, but somehow – all the talk of Tsuna made that bubbling explode and he just couldn't take it anymore! Why were people talking about him so much? It irritated him.

'Hey Gokudera-san, what's wrong? Not jealous are you?'

The Italian spun quickly to face the red-headed girl. Kyoko.

_Jealous? Is that was this is?_

'Jealous, huh?'  
>'G-gokudera-san?'<p>

Said teen ignored the girl completely and walked out the classroom, briefly telling the baseball-nut to meet him on the roof at lunch. His legs walked automatically as his brain swirled with reasons why he would be jealous. What should he be jealous of?

_Of Hibari?_

Click. Everything made sense. Of course he was jealous of Hibari! That bastard got to do anything he wanted around the school, he got to have a little following and people wouldn't bother him – he even made Tsuna smile. He made… Tsuna smile.

Gokudera felt an odd sensation build up behind his eyes, he had never experienced such a feeling before. Before he knew it, droplets of water had fallen down his cheeks and hit the floor, creating small, lonely patches. He slumped against the fence on the roof and allowed the water to just run down his face.

_What is this? I just…_

…_I just want to make Tenth smile like that too._

His chest hurt again. It hurt so bad. Finally – he wiped one side of his face and rested his head in his palm, gripping his hair in slight anger. What did Hibari have that he didn't? What did he want? What was it the Gokudera needed to make all this piece together?

The door opened suddenly, and in a panic Gokudera simply stared at the figure that came running up to him.

'Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?'

Of course. It was Tsuna.

_It's Tenth! Tenth… Tenth. This pain in my chest is because of you. Because I think I need you Tenth. I really, really need you!_

The tears started falling again – why was he crying? He felt a small, delicate pair of arms reach round him, the pure warmth from the embrace made his hair stand on end and the smell of strawberries wafted through the air. It felt so good. Oh how he wished it would never end, but Tsuna pulled away, looking him dead in the eyes. Now, it was obvious.

'What's wrong, Gokudera-kun? Please, please tell me!'

_I like you, Tenth._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all again for your reviews and alerts! I've never felt this popular!  
>I'm a little sad right?<br>Well- I'm sorry for such a long delay – like I said before, I'm such a procrastinator.  
>I've literally just finished this and uploaded it now before I have to go to work!<strong>

**WORK SUCKS.**

**Well, thank you everyone! Love you and enjoy this chapter!**

The two teens stared at each other for a while in silence, Tsuna's worried face began to contort into one of pain and he started to cry.

'Please, please don't cry Gokudera-kun!'

Snapping into reality, Gokudera wiped his face quickly and tried his best to reassure the boy he was fine, but Tsuna kept crying his tears dripping onto the floor and onto his shorts. _Shorts? _Gokudera took a second to look at what Tsuna was wearing and honestly – didn't really know how to react.

Turns out Tsuna had changed into one of the outfits for the shoot – a school gym uniform. It was a simple outfit, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts (short shorts) with a pair of knee high white socks and his long fake hair in a messy bun on the back of his head – he really did look like a girl. An incredibly cute girl. Tsuna had stopped crying and was wiping the water from his face, the hair wrapped his face perfectly and his eyes glistened from the salty water. The boy had such pink lips and delicate fingers that he could be a professional model if he really wanted. And again – Gokudera's travelling eyes wandered to the boys' legs, those slender, milky smooth legs that seemed to taunt him with teenage needs.

'You're beautiful'  
>'W-what?'<p>

Huh?

'What did you just say? Gokudera-kun?'

I didn't say anything. Did I?

'N-nothing.'

Tsuna looked at him for a while and Gokudera swore a hint of sadness crept onto the boys face as he whispered:

'Oh, okay.'

The two began an awkward conversation about the shoot and other costume Tsuna would have to wear – all of which Gokudera imagined were short and revealing – they began to talk about how Tsuna really hoped this wouldn't be in the yearbook or anything, and they laughed. Gokudera looked at Tsuna's laughing face and whished this moment wouldn't end, for once he was comfortable in Tsuna's company and the pain in his chest was more of a flutter, like there were a hundred butterflies flying in his ribcage.

'I suppose it's almost time for lunch – shall I get the boxes from downstairs?'  
>'Ah, sure – I'll come with Tenth. I need to get my cigarettes anyway.'<br>'Gokudera-kun!'

Tsuna had an angry look on his face.

'W-what?'  
>'Two things. One, you know how much I hate you smoking! It's a really bad habit! And second, you'll probably get in trouble with Hibari-san if he catches you!'<p>

Those butterflies died instantly and were replaced with perhaps some form of spiky animal like a hedgehog…

…Even hedgehogs made him angry! God he hated Hibari so much.

'Gokudera-kun?'  
>'R-right, lets go!'<p>

A concerned appeared on Tsuna's face again and they both started walking downstairs. A burning sensation was constantly in Gokudera's chest and in his head, nothing seemed to rid the image of Hibari and Tsuna together. _I hate him._

As Gokudera went to fetch the red packet from his jacket pocket he hoped they could just ignore the baseball idiot's rambling and go back up alone. ALONE. He sighed heavily and turned to leave the annoying chattering of the girls in costumes, comparing breasts sizes and talking about fashion – Gokudera found no interest. He was about to call for the smaller teen when he caught sight of a familiar brown head just in the corridor, talking to Hibari.

The prefect played with the brown locks again and Gokudera (although not able to see Tsuna's face) could tell he was staring right into those large honey eyes. The burning erupted in a flurry of fire and he burst through the small group of girls and grabbed Tsuna's small hand in his own. He heard Tsuna stammer and squeak but he couldn't concentrate, couldn't think, couldn't let him near that _bastard._ He walked as quickly as he could, dragging the poor boy behind him and heard the heavy panting as they reached the roof.

He turned to face the smaller teen, watching as he leant on his knees trying to catch his breath, then all of a sudden Tsuna stood up straight and looked very ferociously into emerald eyes.

'WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU GOKUDERA-KUN?'

Taken back, Gokudera struggled to find an answer.

'I just- Tenth I just couldn't let you be near him!'  
>'Near who?'<br>'THAT BASTARD HIBARI!'  
>'W-what? Why?'<p>

…

Why did Gokudera hate Hibari? Sure he was a bully, snide, stuck up and an overall douchebag – but was the real reason for all this hatred? Then he remembered – he was jealous.

'I-I can't stand it when you're near him, he – he's, GAH YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!'  
>'What is he like Gokudera-kun?'<p>

Rage built up again as he thought more and more of them together. The way Tsuna seemed to defend the beast didn't help either.

'He's only out for himself! He bullies you, finds humour in your suffering and he goes out of his way to make sure he's there to make you feel bad! He calls you names Tenth, he's supposed to be a guardian but he's only out for himself. You can't have someone like that in the Mafia with you, and then I see you… see you laughing with him.'

Gokudera watched as that beautiful face looked at him with sadness. His visions kept going out of focus and realised that once again – for the second time today, he was crying. And he didn't hold back.

'Gokudera-kun…'

Tsuna obviously didn't know what to do anymore, the boy simply stood there fidgeting. Gokudera wiped his eyes again and looked up at the boy hoping for another hug or some words of comfort. But all he heard was:

'I see.'

Emerald eyes widened slightly and he noticed how depressed Tsuna looked, but, _I thought I was the one meant to be upset?_

Guilt instantly pained the Italians whole body and he walked over to the one person who would make him happy. His hesitated as Tsuna looked at him confused, but gained courage enough to pull the small teen into a hug. A hug of sorts anyway, Tsuna's face was squashed against Gokudera's chest, and he knew, just knew that Tsuna would hear his heart beating through his chest. It felt so good – holding him, just being close.

'Hey, Tenth…'  
>'W-what is it, Gokudera-kun?'<br>'To tell you the truth…'

The truth? Did he really just begin that sentence? What was supposed to follow it? Usually a secret or some gossip? A lie he once told? The only secret he held from Tsuna was the fact- Oh no! He couldn't just blurt out that he liked Tsuna! That would be ridiculous!

'G-gokudera-kun?'

Small hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly, almost ripping the buttons, and the sound of their heavy heartbeats and ragged breathing filled the silence.

'T-tenth – I think, I really… I li-  
>'HERE YOU BOTH ARE!'<p>

Yamamoto burst through the door with a huge smile on his face, clearly pleased with himself and ignoring the way the two boys stepped away from each other, both blushing and clearly awkward. He stepped forward and paused look at Tsuna up and down – as if he were checking him out.

'Tsunako-chan? What are you doing up here?'  
>'Aah.. well, you see… G-Gokudera-kun was just helping me with something.' <p>

Yamamoto gave the Italian a suspicious look making Gokudera jerk uncomfortably – did the baseball idiot know more than he was letting on?

'AH! I see, well Tsunako-chan~ Let me know if I can help you too. Can't have a pretty girl like you always asking this guy for help!'

The tall teen simply gave a hard pat on Tsuna's shoulder and walked away laughing to himself.

'W-well, umm, Gokudera-kun… What were you going to say?'

The bomber paused – what was he going to say… something… about Tsuna? Oh that's right!

'W-well, NEVERMINDTENTH!'

And the silver-head was out of sight, leaving a confused and teary brunette behind. Gokudera had gotten his head into such a mess he failed to notice the girls talking about Tsuna's disappearance, he had failed to notice the boys talking about her cute face and failed to notice the school disciplinary prefect walking towards the stairs he just came from.

The ones that led to the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

Gokudera had spent most of his remaining school time simply staring out the window, he just couldn't stop thinking about Tsuna, or precisely Tsukiko. He hated being a teenager, hated the way his body would react to the simple mention of his name. The ridiculously sexy outfits weren't helping either. He sighed a loud and became frustrated with himself, scaring a few class mates around him, he needed to tell his beloved boss how he felt, otherwise… someone might steal him.

_Steal… him? _Gokudera knew in his heart that Tsuna wasn't just some property to be owned, but something made his chest ache when he thought of someone else claiming Tsuna as their lover. NOT THAT THEY WERE LOVERS OR ANYTHING.

_I need to touch him. I want that warmth – I need that smile. God what is wrong with me? Since when were crushes this painful? _

Various conversations drifted past Gokudera's ears, the boys were chatting about the outfits some of the girls would be wearing, they made rude and often disgusting remarks about how easy it would be to have sex in each outfit, about how they would _love_ it. That's a funny word, LOVE, a word that means nothing to some people and the world to others. Gokudera and never really used it apart from complimenting some really tasty food, he had never thought of using towards an action… or a person. I mean sure, every teenager would say they'd 'love to have sex' or 'love to date her' but Gokudera had never had such desires.

Not since Tsuna. The strong hormonal rock hit him hard, he wanted Tsuna in more than one way, he _wanted_ him. It explained everything, the urges, the sexual thoughts it must be the reason Tsuna was on his mind all the time! So surely, after having sex all this tightness and uncomfortable flushes he would stop thinking about Tsuna… right? Gokudera made a beeline for the door, he had to speak to him!

'Ah! Gokudera-san! Wait a second!'  
>'Huh? Oh, Kyoko what do ya' want? I'm in a hurry!'<br>'Have you seen Tsu-chan anywhere? I haven't seen her since you stormed off holding her hand.'  
>'I-I wasn't holdi- I didn't… I- I'm going to see hi-her now! Don't interrupt me!'<br>'R-right, well we need to sort out more costumes so make sure she talks to me before going home okay?'  
>'Whatever.'<p>

The Italian's head was buzzing with the words 'holding hands', was that what they were doing? Is that why Tsuna got so funny about it? He stopped in the middle of the corridor, nobody had seen Tsuna since, which meant – he must still be on the roof? That was the only logical explanation. His feet walked eagerly, he was going to do it! He was going to ask Ts-

_Woah, woah. Hold up. I can't just ASK him to have sex with me! That's fucking creepy. _

Gokudera had never used the word 'sex' so many times in such a short space of time. It was starting to have an effect on him, he felt his trousers get tighter as he thought of both sex and Tsuna – and to make it worse, the stupid teenage mind though of sex with Tsuna.

A lot.

First things first, he needed to tell Tsuna how much he liked him! The fluttering in his chest was starting to hurt. He started walking up the stairs, practising over and over again what he would say, how he would proclaim his deep love for- _there's that word again. Love._ It was obvious now wasn't it? Surely everyone but him would have worked it out by now, the intensity of his 'crush' was far too strong to be a simple passing, fleeting feeling. He loved the boy.

Truly, truly.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Gokudera didn't realize he had spoken aloud till two pairs of eyes looked at him, one honey and teary, one onyx, cold and practically smirking at him. That fucking bastard Hibari was here. He was here, with his arm around Tsuna's waist and the other hand cupping Tsuna's chin. Their faces were so close, it's like they were kiss-

'G-Gokudera-kun? What… why are yo-'  
>'Tenth please! Don't date someone like him!'<br>'D-DATE? N-no!'

Hibari let go of Tsuna as small hands instantly pushed and flailed like crazy, the boy was stammering and making excuses for why they were in such a position, but nobody was listening.

'You fucking bastard! How dare you lay a hand on Tenth!'  
>'Because I like him.'<p>

Gokudera almost fell over, and he flicked to Tsuna's red face.

'I like the way he cowers before me, he's like a cute pet.'  
>'Tenth is not your pet! You disgust me!'<br>'I'm afraid that's not for you to decide.'

Quicker than a cat, the prefect swooped down and captured Tsuna's lips with his own. It was a lingering and deep kiss, the raven let himself smirk against the kiss and pulled away very slowly. He licked his lips and wiped Tsuna's bottom lip with his thumb, he faced the bomber and began to walk towards the stairs.

'Think about it Sawada. I'll need an answer tomorrow.'

And with that, he just disappeared. Gokudera simply stood there, not wanting to believe what he just witnessed, they had kissed. KISSED. They did something Gokudera had only ever fantasized about. His body was rigid with shock, so frozen that it took him a while before he registered how Tsuna had fallen to the floor, mouth covered by his hands and tears streaming down his face. The bombers legs bolted it over to him, skidding on the hard floor creating marks in his trousers. He instantly wrapped his arms around the other, holding him like before.

'Please, don't.'  
>'Wh-what?'<p>

Tsuna pushed him away gently, he looked just so… so sad.

'D-don't touch… please. I'm so sorry!'  
>'W-what are you sorry for?'<br>'I-I… I didn't want this… I wanted…'

Tsuna broke out into loud sobs, his shoulders shaking and his tears soaking the floor like rain.

'Tenth please. What can I do?'

Tsuna needed him as a friend. He would have to tell him his feelings later.

'Kiss me.'

Or maybe not.

'W-what?'  
>'T-that… was my first kiss. I- I wanted… you.'<br>'I'm…. I'm sorry? A-are you… I'll take you to the nurse shall I? That bast-'  
>'Kiss me Gokudera-kun! Please!'<p>

Emerald eyes widened as he looked deep into those gorgeous honey orbs. He almost got lost in them before reeling back into reality and he gulped loudly. He knew if he didn't do as Tsuna requested he would not only be a terrible right-hand man, but a lousy friend. But if he did… He would never be able to let it go. It would throw him deeper into this pool of self-indulgence.

'O-okay.'

Tsuna looked a little surprised when he answered, but smiled sadly. Gokudera knelt in front of him, they were facing each other – that's a good start. I mean sure, the Italian had always dreamed of kissing, he thought of him practically eating the boys lips in a sexual frenzy that caused him to almost fall off the edge of his bed. But he had never _actually_ kissed before. He lifted his arms and place his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, he brought his face a little closer, closer still until he could feel the warmth of Tsuna's breath mingling with his own. He gulped and tilted his head slightly, he leaned in and felt his lips connect with something soft.

He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but apparently he had. The sensation was unbearable, Tsuna's lips felt like pure silk against his own, the smell of Tsuna's skin was strong and Gokudera became awfully _hungry._ He took his right hand and cupped Tsuna's cheek, kneeling higher to get closer, he pressed against the boy harder, trying to feel more, to touch more. Gokudera tried to move forward even more and ended up towering over Tsuna, lips still connected. They broke apart briefly, both panting slightly, but as soon as Gokudera re-opened his eyes, he instantly regretted it. The image was just too much – it was like something out of his dreams.

Or maybe that was it. He was dreaming – in which case… Gokudera pushed Tsuna onto the ground and climbed over him, he could see the boys lips moving, as if he were talking – but heard nothing. Those flushed cheeks and pink lips were asking for more, Gokudera's cock ached too, he needed more of that taste. He crashed their lips together again, savouring the small sounds he heard. Seeing as this would be a one time thing, he took every chance and licked the boys bottom lip, Tsuna responded meekly with a small gasp and the silver-head forced his tongue inside. He was a novice, no use denying it, and so he started by just licking the other tongue that seemed too shy to move. He started to get into it, wrestling the other muscle and tasting everything he could – it was so damn good. He tasted every corner of Tsuna's mouth, he licked anything he could and tried hard not to moan aloud.

They broke apart, heavily panting and ignoring the string of saliva that still connected them. Gokudera wanted so much to plunge back into that amazing feeling of bliss, but knew if he didn't stop now, God help him he would ravage Tsuna right here on the roof.

'T-tenth… Oh, God. I'm so sorr-'

Small fingers pressed against Gokudera's mouth, preventing him from speaking. Tsuna looked into his eyes, directly into his soul and smiled. He was so pretty, so god damn fucking beautiful. The Italian knelt back onto him legs and shifted so he was sitting again. He helped Tsuna back up so he too was sitting, and they stayed there in silence for a while.

A comfortable silence.

Gokudera had never felt anything so utterly incredible in his whole life, he knew that no matter what happened, this moment would last forever. It was just like nectar; sweet, soft and ridiculously delicious. There was a weird feeling in his mouth – like an emptiness, like something should still be there, he could still smell him, still _taste_ him, and it was just so amazing. He watched as Tsuna wiped the corners of his mouth, still panting a little, those brown eyes were unfocused and his lips were flushed. Gokudera flashed his eyes over the creature before him, the long brown hair sticking to milky skin, flushed cheeks and pink lips, a dishevelled uniform and those gorgeous thighs that always made his heart jump – he had just been kissing the person looking like an angel.

'Gokudera-kun… I-I think, I mean… I – Thank you.'

Stunned Gokudera went to lean forward, he wanted to grasp those small hands and tell him he was so happy, but his movements were restricted by the tightness in his trousers.

'T-That's okay T-Tenth! You know I-I'm always right here for you.'  
>'Y-yes, thank you. I know it was a… weird request.'<br>'No, no. I'd do anything as your right-hand man.'

It almost pained him to talk. He wanted to say just three words and let Tsuna know how he felt, but he just couldn't the words wouldn't come out. He looked into those brown eyes to find a hint of sadness in them, and suddenly, Tsuna had told him how he needed to see Kyoko, and he just left.

He left.

And now, Gokudera was sat on the roof, alone, with a raging erection.

_Fuck._


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize now... it's not my best chapter, but I needed to get this story finished otherwise I saw this going on for AGES. It was only meant to be a few chapters long and now it's reached 7! Word of warning: I'm only planning one more chapter and an epilogue. So the end is near!**

**Thank you for all your lovely kind words! Thank you, thank you! I really appreciate them and it makes feel warm inside!**

**And now, enjoy this chapter:**

**xxx**

Gokudera spent the rest of the day sat in exactly the same position. He had briefly heard the bell signalling the end of school – although not many had left. Tomorrow was the first day of the festival. His head was fuzzy.

Stroking a hand through his hair, Gokudera just couldn't believe what happened, he almost didn't want to believe it. It hurt so much, but he couldn't get rid of the taste in his mouth, that sweet nectar that tasted like pure innocence. Tsuna's taste. He already missed the warmth from the others body, the smell of his skin and the way his lips and cheeks turned pink. He scratched the back of his head lightly, wondering what exactly he was meant to do now, surely he couldn't just pretend it didn't happen? Is that what Tsuna would want? Is that why he left so suddenly?

Gokudera's chest throbbed, Tsuna had left. Left him alone. Surely this was a sign that they couldn't be together. Gokudera ruffled his hair violently, it's not like he was going to accept anyway!

_I should have seen this coming._

The sun had begun to set, and Gokudera thought it was safe to finally head back, he didn't want crowds around him or anyone talking to him – he wanted Tsuna though. Cursing his perverted mind as once again flashes of those thighs flickered before him, Tsuna was just too perfect to be real. He made his way downstairs, he liked the way his footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, that meant he was alone. Sighing loudly, he finally found his classroom and went to retrieve his jacket when he caught sight of someone standing in from of the window.

But it wasn't just anyone.

'T-Tenth?'

The brunette turned around to face him with slightly red eyes and a sad smile. Gokudera looked shocked to say the least, wearing the girls Namimori uniform once again, Tsuna looked off to the side and rubbed his arm in an uncomfortable silence. It suddenly clicked in Gokudera's head that this meant Tsuna had been waiting here since lunch!

'W-Why are you still here, Tenth?'

Tsuna looked into his eyes, a flicker of sadness shining across those usually bright honey orbs.

'I was waiting for you, Gokudera-kun.'

Gokudera could hear the sound of rain start to hit the window.

'You should be home! It's dangerous to be here by yourself!'  
>'We need to talk.'<p>

Gokudera froze stiff. Talk? About what? …

…Oh yeah.

'A-about what, Tenth?'  
>'Gokudera-kun, what if I told you there is someone who likes you?'<p>

The sound of the rain was getting heavier. And Gokudera was trying his best to comprehend what Tsuna was saying, someone liked _me?_

'I don't kn-'  
>'What if they wanted to be yours?'<br>'I just- I don't think-'  
>'What if they wanted to be lovers?'<br>'Ten-th I couldn-'  
>'Gokudera-kun!'<br>'NO! I couldn't!'  
>'WHY?'<p>

Tsuna's eyes glistened with tears, threatening to fall at any moment. The rain was loud and Gokudera felt almost angry at the fact that Tsuna was trying to set him up with someone else.

'There… there is someone else.'  
>'Someone… else?'<br>'I have someone I like!'

Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically, and tears fell freely down his cheeks. Gokudera had no idea what to say next.

_Why is tenth getting so upset? It's you I like!_

'I-I see… do you mind telling me, who it is?'  
>'Uh… you see Tenth… I can't real-'<br>'Please!'

The desperation in Tsuna's voice made it hard for Gokudera to say anything. He was stuck.

'I NEED TO KNOW GOKUDERA-KUN! Before… before I say something stupid. Before I tell Hibari-san…'

_Hibari?_

Something snapped. Gokudera hated him, and now he was forcing Tsuna to do something he didn't want to do! He had forced a kiss on him, played with his head and now this! _I hate him, hate him, hate him HATE HIM HATEHIMHATEHIM!_

'You.'  
>'W-what?'<br>'I like you, tenth'

Tsuna's tears had stopped and the rain was so loud it must be a storm. They both stood in silence as the rain pounded on the glass.

'You… like me?'

Gokudera felt his cheeks heat up and his chest twist painfully. He had said it, and now he was going to get rejected. What a day. But as emerald looked into brown, he felt a surprising warmth as Tsuna smiled sweetly at him, a smile so sweet and innocent Gokudera felt himself falling all over again. The boy began to laugh, a true and almost painful laugh, but why was he laughing?

'-Tenth?'  
>'We're such idiots Gokudera-kun!'<p>

Tsuna ran up to him and flung his arms around his neck holding him so unbelievably close. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Gokudera felt a natural instinct to immediately wrap his arms around the others waist, tightening his grip so Tsuna could never let go. He felt Tsuna rise up on his toes and breathe softly in his ear.

'I like you too.'

Gokudera felt a heat rise up through his body, this was a dream right? Surely… this can't be. His hands moved south towards the small cheeks that were just too irresistible in such a short and sexy skirt. Tsuna gasped but looked seductively into Gokudera's eyes.

They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Finally, Gokudera's chest felt light. He leant down slowly foreheads touching, this was what he wanted.

'Tenth… no, Tsuna. Are you sure, I mean I've longed for this but…'  
>'I love you, Hayato-kun.'<p>

Gokudera felt himself smile and tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, he leant towards Tsuna's lips and eagerly waited for the familiar taste of heaven. He closed his eyes and leaned just that little bit further…

… And woke up.

On the roof, where he had been left. His hands were cold, his heart wrenched and his couldn't stop himself from whispering:

'Tsunayoshi'

It was the first time Gokudera had said Tsuna's name, and it felt so good. To call him Tsuna meant he wasn't Vongola, he wasn't in the Mafia and they could be together.

_I hate dreams._

Gokudera sat up straight and looked at the sun setting in the distance. He had been up for a ages, but nobody had gone to look for him. What a lonely life. The bomber stood up shakily, his heart was still beating from the earlier dream and his head was busy throwing images of Tsuna at him. It was safe to say Gokudera really hated his own brain. He opened the door and made his way downstairs, the echo was quieter than in his dream and he noticed it had begun to rain.

_Maybe I'm psychic? _

He had dreamed about rain, but like that would mean anything… If he truly was psychic then Tsuna would be waiting in the classroom for him. Gokudera froze in front of the door, secretly hoping, pleading that the brunette would be on the other side, that he would turn and announce his love like in his dream. He placed a shaky hand to the door and slid it open with more force than needed, the frame rattled and the door made a loud bang throughout the corridor. He looked through the class room, the bits and pieces for tomorrow were still in place, all the cleaning was done, but more importantly, no one was here. It was empty.

Gokudera sighed and went to retrieve his jacket, maybe a smoke would ease this constant weight on his chest. He briefly looked out the window towards the sky and noticed how dark it suddenly got, _ I hope Tenth got home okay._ A stab hit him in the chest, he was supposed to be protecting Tsuna! But instead he was wallowing in his own self-pity, what if someone had hurt him or taken him?

'I'm such an idiot…'

It wasn't like he was expecting an answer, but the empty silence was almost worse that someone replying with: 'yes you are'. He sighed a loud again and shoved his jacket on without care, he messed up his hair and walked out the class room. Closing the door softer than when he had opened it, he made his way down to the entrance, constantly thinking how Tsuna must be safe, how he woule have walked with someone else… This annoying nagging was getting to him, and he made a decision. Just as he got to the lockers and swapped shoes, he announced:

'I'll drop by Tenth's house and see if he's okay.'  
>'I'm fine.'<p>

Dropping everything, Gokudera slammed against his locker in such shock he thought his heart literally skipped. He saw Tsuna just standing there, looking outside into the rain.

'Did you bring an umbrella?'

Gokudera just shook his head. Wandering eyes looked at Tsuna's normal hair, normal uniform and normal trousers. He was Tsuna again. They stood in silence when Tsuna turned to him and said boldly:

'Do I suit being a girl?'

Taken back, Gokudera looked at him and answered as simply as he could.

'I mean you suit the clothes but I think you are nice as a boybecauseyouareaboyandthat'sjustwhoyouare. -'

Tsuna giggled, 'That's enough, Gokudera-kun.'

Blushing, Gokudera though he must sound like a complete idiot. Tsuna sighed deeply, he looked sad.

'Tenth, are you okay?'  
>'I think so. I just… I don't like how people treat me so differently when I'm Tsukiko.'<br>'It's just because all men are perverts and think you look cute!'

Gokudera wanted to stab his own head – he was one of those men!

'Do you think I looked cute?'  
>'Y-Yeah… I mean, you know… you always do…'<p>

Oh God, had he really just said that? REALLY? … How cheesy.

'Do I look cute now?'

Gokudera paused and looked Tsuna up and down, it was nothing compared to the skirts and socks, but… Tsuna was Tsuna. And he was still so perfect. He was cute, he really was, his small stature, his blushing face and honey eyes, his strawberry-smelling fluffy and always out-of-control hair… everything was cute. That's what made Gokudera fall for him in the first place. He had realized he had taken a while to answer as Tsuna shifted his weight.

'I get it, Gokudera-kun. Thank you.'

He began to walk. Why was he leaving? _I haven't told him yet!_ In panic, Gokudera bolted forward and grabbed Tsuna's wrist, the boy twisted round and lost footing falling into the bomber heavily and clumsily.

'You're clumsy…'  
>'Wh-what?'<p>

Tsuna looked at him in shock.

'You're small and don't look like a Mafia boss…'  
>'G-goku-'<br>'Your hair is ridiculously fluffy, you have no math skills and can barely pass your exams'

Tsuna face was priceless.

'You have such big, wonderful eyes and soft skin, you make cute faces and blush easily, you're so sweet and kind to everyone and always try your best… it's why I love you so much.'

_Shit._ Gokudera suddenly twitched and felt a horrible sensation rise up in his face… he had said that word. He looked at Tsuna who was still trying to comprehend everything he had just been told, it hurt to think this was more compliments he had ever had before. He felt something wet hit trousers and realised the tears falling from Tsuna's eyes.

'Hey, hey! Tenth… '

Tsuna laughed as Gokudera flailed around trying to comfort him.

'Idiot.'  
>'W-what? Tenth I just… I meant it like…'<br>'Do you really, really love me?'

Gokudera gulped and felt his body temperature rise. This was it, he would finally tell Tsuna how he felt, he tried, he knew his mouth moved, but nothing came out. Tsuna looked at him puzzled, what was going on? The Italian knew he just needed to say one word: yes. But why, why would nothing come out? Why was he sat here gawking like an asshole?

'Go-Gokudera-kun?'

Tsuna tilted his head to one side and Gokudera felt his insides explode, if his voice wasn't working, then his actions would have to reply. He threw himself towards the other boy and smashed their lips together. He felt Tsuna struggle beneath him, but continued, he licked and sucked and nibbled and God it felt amazing. Just as good here as on the roof. He could really get used to this. He moved his tongue around and savoured every inch of Tsuna's mouth. He couldn't help but moan into it, and he didn't stop himself, he pressed deeper and wanted more, but human needs called for air, his lungs screaming.

He lifted himself off with difficulty and watched as Tsuna gasped deeply, panting heavily as a small tear rolled down. They smiled at each other sweetly and Gokudera simply cupped Tsuna's face delicately.

'Tenth I-'  
>'I'll take that as a yes, and you know what…'<p>

Tsuna lifted his arms around Gokudera's neck and breathed slowly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

'I love you too.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Finally another chapter! This one is just for the fanservice ;)**  
><strong>I'm sorry it took so long, but hopefully i'll get more done soon! Only a little but left to go. <strong>  
><strong>This chapter also contains a secret to the new manga I'm currently obsessing over - If anyone guesses correctly, I'll do a one-shot for whoever they want! Good luck my lovelies. <strong>

**Oh! I warn you, in case FF goes ahead with this new rule I'll have to move my story somewhere else, although I don't know where yet.**  
><strong>Vote against them banning M! <strong>

**XXX**

Gokudera had thought he was dreaming again, especially when he woke up seeing nothing but his ceiling. He didn't really know what to think, was it possible to have a dream within a dream? He groggily sat up and opened his curtains, squinting at the annoyingly bright sun, he turned to face the small calendar, today was the first day of the summer festival. He got showered and dressed, with no teenage troubles, in fact – everything was going smoothly. It was a strange feeling, it was like time was going slightly faster than he was everything was moving faster and things were going his way.

Then he got to Tsuna's front door. He hesitated and wished deep down that it wasn't a dream. He knocked once, twice and waited. He knocked again and received no answer, the worst sprung to mind and it was barely two seconds before Gokudera found himself breaking in to see if Tsuna was okay. The house was quiet, none of the curtains had been pulled back and there were no lights on. First he crept around downstairs, making sure there were no intruders. Honestly – what was Reborn thinking, leaving him alone?

Seeing as the coast was clear, he took it upon himself to search upstairs, he checked every room but Tsuna's, almost scared of what he might find, he stood outside the closed door and listened for signs of movement. It suddenly occurred to him that had actually _broken into_ Tsuna's house. He was now a trespasser. Pushing all thoughts aside, he opened the door quietly, trying to be sly and sneak up on any unsuspecting intruders, but as his emerald eyes scanned the room, he found no signs of burglary, struggle or unwanted guests. Just Tsuna, sleeping.

He walked in quieter than usual, he knew he'd have to wake the boy up, but have you ever seen such an innocent looking face? Gokudera felt his chest tighten once more and he stared at the form sleeping soundly, Tsuna had long eyelashes and his hair was fallen to one side, his lips were slightly parted and he was breathing softly. Gokudera hated the way he instantly thought of surprising the brunette by tying him down while he was asleep and having his way with him, but he managed to somehow stop the flow of blood to his lower regions.

He placed a hand on Tsuna's small shoulder and shook him lightly.

'Tenth? You have to wake up now… Tenth?'

The sleeping figure made a groaning noise and sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he didn't even question why or how Gokudera was in his house but instead asked:

'Myn-what time is it~?'

The bomber found himself wishing he knew how he had once stopped his body from getting _hard_, as he looked at Tsuna with hungry eyes. He stared with a perverted look at Tsuna's revealed shoulder and his even messier hair, his clouded eyes and found the way he spoke almost seductive… even though it wasn't.

'Ne, Gokudera-kun? Why are you in my house?'  
>'Aah! Well you see Tenth, I thought something may have happened to you so I just had to come in and check you were okay!'<br>'Mmnn, okay.'

Tsuna scratched his arm and made a move to get out of bed when he looked like he had seen a ghost. He pulled the covers up to his neck and made some form of reason to why Gokudera should leave. But Gokudera was no fool.

'You're not going back to bed Tenth! We have the festival today!'

Tsuna mumbled something and pulled the covers over his head, making yet another reason to why Gokudera should leave. Right. Now. But now, the Italian was slightly pissed, he had no idea why Tsuna was being so selfish, but now was not the time! He grabbed the bottom of the cover tightly and gave Tsuna a warning. The boy twitched and begged the guardian to leave once again, but Gokudera just smirked.

'Rise and SHINE!'

With the last word Gokudera used all his strength to yank the covers from Tsuna's grip and sweep them off in one motion. The Italian thought he had won, but his eyes landed on a very flustered and red-faced Tsuna who trying desperately to pull his large shirt over his buttocks and legs. _He's not wearing underwear?_ But then Gokudera saw sight of something much more dangerous. Something pink and frilly.

'Ah.'  
>'Don't look!'<p>

Gokudera felt a soft pillow collide with his face but something in him burned and he thought that if yesterday wasn't a dream then surely – a kiss would be okay right? He crawled onto the bed and on top of Tsuna, ignoring his protests and struggling.

If it was a dream, he'd be a rapist who broke into people's houses and watched them sleep.

Gokudera gripped the smaller ones face with him hand and looked into teary, honey eyes. He smiled and leant down to capture those soft lips. Tsuna replied, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's neck, they fought over dominance, but Tsuna just gave up almost instantly, their tongues clashed together and teeth caught each other now and again. Their kiss was messy but so good. Before he could control himself, Gokudera found his hands wandering over Tsuna's body, ghosting across his chest under the fabric, and lightly touching his delicate skin.

He heard Tsuna moan as he massaged the boys ribs, he shifted his position slightly so the boys hips were raised a little, and he slid his hand south. He felt Tsuna gasp as his large hand cupped the others cheek, Tsuna didn't move, but looked away. Gokudera felt his knees go weak and kissed the brunette again with more passion and vigour than before. Both moaning and panting afterward, they found themselves at an awkward position.

Neither really wanted to go _all the way_ right now. But both had raging hard on's. Tsuna' blushed heavily as he saw Gokudera's eyes flicker to the bulge in frilly pink pants and tried to cover his face with his hands. Gokudera simply smiled more to himself that anyone, and kissed his sweet boss on the forehead. Tsuna replied by giving a kiss back on Gokudera's cheek. He pulled the lighter teen up and they sat cuddling for a while, the kiss, the pants and looking at Tsuna's skin was making him so crazy. But Tsuna soon broke the silence, he cleared his throat and said innocently,

'So, what is the time exactly?'

They both looked at the red digits shining in the dark room, and Tsuna glared at his guardian. Gokudera tried to bow and ask for forgiveness, but Tsuna was having none of it, and forced him to make breakfast as punishment. The Italian was cooking faster than he had ever done before as he heard Tsuna panic and try and get ready upstairs, he heard the boy fall over a few times, and thought heard the words 'damn socks'. But disregarded it. Breakfast and lunches made, he shouted at Tsuna to hurry, and left his mouth hanging as Tsukiko came bouncing down the stairs.

'Ah! Gokudera-kun! Hurry!'  
>'R-right!'<p>

The two practically ran to school, getting to the classroom just in time as Tsuna was rushed off by the girls in order to get ready, the girls and boys modelling were called 'stars' and some class mates were already trying to entice visitors. Guests were already starting to arrive and Gokudera put his glasses on, his job was to take orders and names.

Name:  
>Star:<br>Outfit:  
>Number of Photo's:<br>Price:

It was a simple method, and he had other class members explaining and showing and demonstrating, so he had an easy and simple job. Just how he liked it. He was also sat right next to the big screen that would be the backdrop, so he'd also get to see every outfit and pose Tsuna would make. He blushed lightly, wondering if those pink pants would still be tight around Tsuna's cheeks.

It was barely a minute before a thin nerdy looking teen came up to him, he smiled and Gokudera began his interrogation like questions.

'Name?'  
>'Uhh, Kagami Tetsuya'<br>'Who you want a picture with?'  
>'This girl… Tsukiko.'<p>

Gokudera felt his jealously rise. He really hoped there weren't going to be many people who wanted a picture with _his_ Tsuna. He took the rest of this weasels details and ripped a sheet of paper off with ferocious strength. The nerdy teen looked shocked but sat down, a few other boys followed suit, all scared of the way Gokudera would practically punch them every time he gave them the sheet of paper.

There was a small gap in customers and the bomber turned to see Tsuna smiling with a tall and skinny boy. He hated how this guy had his arm around Tsuna's waist, he hated how they were smiling together, he hated how this guys hand was getting closer and closer to Tsuna's hips. He hated this whole thing. He saw Kyoko chatting with a few guys who already had their pictures, it would be so easy to threaten her and force Tsuna out of the shoot, but surely he would hate that.

'_Gokudera-kun, how could you? You're so mean!'_

Sighing he sat back in his chair and watched as the frilly skirt swayed and showed more of Tsuna's thigh, this whole thing was driving him crazy! The number of customers increased, a male dominated queue formed and Gokudera thought his pencil would snap any second. He saw the line was breaking up a little, his green eyes bore holes into the guys that stood there with Tsuna, all his different outfits were such a turn-on and other people got to see it!

Jealousy bubbled inside him violently, he needed a break.

'Okay, everyone it's break time!'

Kyoko's voice was like music to his ears, he bolted from his chair and smiled at the brunette who took his hand in return and dragged him off to a different room. Their movements went unnoticed and they had managed to leave without a fuss. Tsuna was leading and took the Italian to a classroom left open for storage through the festival. His brain asked why but his mouth didn't work and the boy pushed against him and kissed him deeply.

'Sorry, Gokudera-kun. I just need a little…'

Their lips clashed together and Gokudera already found himself greedily licking and sucking the other boys lips, this was amazing! Legs pressed against each other, arms holding bodies close and hands ran over hair and skin. Large hands began to get hungry and ran up the length of Tsuna leg from his knee the top of his thigh, he pushed the boy onto a desk and perched him on top slightly, not enough so he was sitting, but enough to take his weight.

The hand stroked up and down again as they continued to kiss, moans filling the air and heavy pants came in short bursts. Tsuna's arms were wrapped around the others shoulders and neck as he shivered against such a sexual touch. The Italian took advantage of everything and slipped a finger under the elastic of the smaller boys pants, he could feel Tsuna twitch but neither moved. It took a while before he added another finger and rubbed his hand round the boys thigh, hip and then to his ass, following the panty lines. He squeezed and felt Tsuna moan deeply into his mouth.

He felt so hot. He massaged the cheek that fit perfectly in his hand, it was an odd position and the Italian removed his hand, only to use such un-human speed the delve into the boys pants from above, he ignored all the frills from the outfit and followed the pants elastic once again round to the front. Tsuna pushed away and wiped his mouth.

'I- We'll get the dress dirty.'

Gokudera was more taken back by the fact the small boy wanted it! Let alone the fact he was practically forcing himself on him.

'You're changing after this anyway, I'll make sure it'll be fine.'

Tsuna mewled as a large warm hand dipped into his pants and touched him, they kissed more and more until they heard footsteps. The taller teen instantly removed his hand wiped his lips, all at the same time as trying to hide his clear erection. He cursed his own fashion sense and stupid trousers. He watched as Tsuna used the frills in his skirt to hide his own problem, the brunette was sorting his hair piece out when he stopped and said:

'They've gone.'

Both teens sighed and laughed, Tsuna gave a small peck on the cheek.

'Maybe we should head back?'  
>'If we have to…'<p>

They made their way to the changing room and Tsuna left to get dressed, Gokudera went to eat his lunch by the window, mindlessly thinking about what had just happened. Fair enough to say it was so _fucking incredible._

…

Neither one knew who the person who walked past was, but they were going to find out as another customer wanted a picture with the famous 'Tsukiko' in the Namimori school uniform. Who would want a picture in a school uniform?


End file.
